


The Same Way I Think of You

by TimmyJaybird



Series: If Neverland had a Key, It'd be Your Smile [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Dick has an obsession with his boys wearing Nightwing stuff, Dirty Talk, I have an obsession with knee socks and that is being thrust upon Dick, M/M, Multi, Oral, Phone Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, of sorts I guess, put everyone in knee socks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“A little bird told me you might like it,” Colin admitted, hands rubbing gently along Dick’s chest. “Do you?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same Way I Think of You

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon asked: "Hi! I don't really know how to start this so I'm just gonna kinda go for it, that being said! We know Dick likes seeing Dami in a Nightwing shirt but what if Colin wears one? Does he have the same reaction? Is it kinda different?"
> 
> I've wanted to write more DickDamiColi since I finished the first fic. And I have such a weakness for Dick being utterly broken for Damian wearing Nightwing stuff- it stands he should be just as broken for Colin wearing it, as well.
> 
> This is skipping a decent ways into the story line, where Colin has been living with Dick for a while, and he's turned 18. It's only marked as "underage" because Damian is probably still 17, but it's never once referenced.
> 
> (Don't worry, I plan to one day, if everything goes right, write about Colin actually moving in and that adjustment period.)

Dick let himself into the apartment, closing the door with his foot behind him and heading straight for his kitchen, setting the plastic bags he was holding down on the table.

“Colin?” he called, “You still here?” He listened for a minute, before he heard rustling- sounded like it was coming from the couch, before,

“Yeah, you want help?” Dick heard his muffled footsteps, was facing away from the doorway, shoving a box of cereal up into one of the cupboards when he heard him pausing.

“Have you heard from Damian yet?” Dick asked, not turning around as he shoved another box up next to it. “I think I’ve gotten like, three texts. Which is weird.” Dick closed the cupboard, turning around, “I hope he’s-“

Dick’s words cut off when he caught sight of Colin. The teen had a hip popped against the kitchen table, arms loosely folded over his chest, just watching Dick. He was half dressed, and Dick dared to let his gaze drop down over the curve of his hip, to the edge of his black boxer briefs, his freckled thighs-

Those boxer briefs had a bright blue strip down each side- and Dick realized Colin’s socks were black, had a little blue ring up towards the tops, all the way towards his knees-

But what was catching him more, when he let his eyes pull back up, was the fact that the black tshirt had a blatant blue _Nightwing_ symbol on the chest.

Dick thought it may have only been a second, two, but Colin was suddenly smirking. “You okay?” he asked, and Dick didn’t speak. Didn’t breathe. Didn’t dare move, for a moment- before he was crossing the small space, sliding his hands down Colin’s sides to grasp at his hips, tugging him in closer. Colin unfolded his arms, pressed his hands flat to Dick’s chest, glancing up at him.

“Where did you-“

“A little bird told me you might like it,” Colin admitted, hands rubbing gently along Dick’s chest. “Do you?”

Dick opened his mouth to speak, then clamped it shut. His fingers tightened on Colin’s hips, before he was leaning in, pressing his mouth against his boyfriend’s. Colin sighed into it, leaning up to press back, fingers flexing against Dick’s shirt. He hooked one of his legs back over Dick’s calves, grinding his hips forward- and the moment he did Dick was groaning into his mouth, turning them and shoving him against the table, boxing him in.

Colin gave a little sound, startled, before Dick pulled from his mouth, bent his head and lapped at his neck, over his pulse. The redhead shivered, hands moving up over Dick’s shoulders, clutching at him, as Dick rocked their hips together- and it was obvious, despite his jeans, that Dick completely _approved_ of Colin’s attire.

“I love it,” Dick finally breathed, tugging on Colin’s earlobe with his teeth. “Fuck, you might kill me.”

Colin laughed over that, tilting his head back as Dick moved back towards his throat. “I can think of someone who would be _very_ pissed at me over that.”

Dick chuckled, along his throat, before he was lifting Colin, settling him on the table, pushing him down onto his back. Colin didn’t fight back, moaning quietly when Dick’s hands rubbed along his thighs, squeezed. He thought to point out that the living room, let alone the bedroom, were all of thirty seconds away- but forgot to entirely when one of Dick’s hands slid up under his tshirt, thumb rubbing circles over one nipple. Colin’s breath caught in his throat, and he closed his eyes, as Dick’s other hand moved to palm his erection, causing Colin’s hips to push up.

Yeah, forget the couch, the bed. The table would be _just fine_.

“Dick,” Colin gasped, as his tshirt was pushed up and Dick slid down his body, kissing along his abdomen, nipping at the sensitive flesh by his navel. Colin let his eyelids flutter, and Dick chuckled, lapping at the spot before nipping at it gently.

“You’re so sensitive here,” he teased, lips sliding lower, pausing at the waistband of his underwear. Colin gave a tiny whine, and Dick turned, kissed at his hip, tongue flicking against a few freckles that dusted the perfect curve. Colin moaned again, this time a distortion of Dick’s name, and the older man shivered, turning to rub his cheek against his clothed cock. Colin gasped, head tipping back, as Dick mouthed at it, before sucking on the head gently, through his underwear.

“And y-you think _I’m_ going to kill you,” Colin managed, even as his mind went hazy. All he could focus on were Dick’s kisses, that mouth that kept teasing him- how badly he wanted to be stripped completely.

Dick chuckled, finally grasping at the waistband of his underwear, tugging them down. Dick stepped back enough to guide them completely off Colin’s legs, discarding them on the floor. He ran his hands up along the length of his legs as he returned, thinking he was _definitely_ going to leave those socks on.

“I’ll just have to bring you back to life,” Dick teased, nipping at Colin’s thigh. He wanted to pause and flick his tongue against every freckle he found- but he was aching, he wanted to have this boy _screaming_ for him-

Maybe, when this was over, he’d have to evaluate just how much it affected him to see his boyfriend in his colors.

“I think the same person would be upset if you were dead, too,” Dick offered, laughing, and Colin grinned.

“Little prince calls the shots,” he offered, and Dick grinned up at him.

“That he does.” He reached up, wrapped his hand around Colin’s cock, stroking up slowly- watching as his hips pushed off the table, chasing Dick’s hand. “He’s going to be so upset he missed _this_.” He traced his tongue around the head, watched as Colin shuddered. “But maybe he’ll _hear you_ , all the way at the Manor.”

Colin choked, before Dick offered one final grin, then opened his mouth, sliding half way down Colin’s cock. The younger man gasped, arching as he tried to push deeper, felt Dick squeeze the base of his cocks. He groaned, squeezed his eyes shut, as Dick moved in a way that was utter _sin_ , his tongue hot and heavy running along the underside of Colin’s cock, his hand keeping perfect time with each bob of his head, so it was endless, seamless-

_Divine_.

Colin’s hands scrambled along the smooth table, missing the feeling of being able to clutch at the sheets, tug at them. He felt almost delirious- couldn’t exactly trace the path of time that had gotten him from the couch, to the kitchen, to the table. Felt as if he just suddenly _was_ , as if everything had jerked forward and thrust him down on it, to the point in time where Dick was swallowing him-

Completely now, Dick’s hand having moved, his nose pressing into the ginger curls at the base of Colin’s cock. Colin gasped, head tipping back, a rather loud _thump_ as he hit the back of it and didn’t care.

“Dick,” he gasped, as he did it again, “ _fuck_ , do you want me to come _already_?” Dick chuckled, and it was sinful, the way his mouth vibrated, before he pulled off, his hand taking over.

“Yeah,” he admitted, looking wicked with his lips turning cherry red, soon to be slightly swollen. “I do, pretty boy.” He leaned down, lapped at the precum beading along the head of Colin’s cock. “The sooner you come now, the sooner I can make you do it _again_.”

Colin shuddered, a whimpered _Dick_ , which only had Dick grinning.

“You wore my colors boy,” he offered, his voice husky, “You’re _mine_.” Colin shivered, first over the _boy_ , then whimpered over the _mine_ , as Dick was swallowing him down again, relentless until Colin was thrusting up into his mouth, arching his back off the table-

Crying out his name, loudly, when he let himself completely fall over the edge, his belly going tight as he shot over Dick’s tongue. His lover squeezed his thighs, swallowing around him once, before letting Colin ride it out. Only when the redhead had let his back fall back against the table did Dick pull off, licking his lips. Colin was panting, gave a little cry as Dick reached up, managed to pull him up, holding him steady as he kissed him, his tongue pushing past Colin’s lips. He was bitter, but Colin loved it, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to clinging to him, sucking on his tongue, letting his own slide along Dick’s. 

Dick straightened up, until he was leaning over Colin, pulled away only to stare at him for a moment, his eyes blown, staring at Colin like he was made of gold. The redhead shivered, before Dick was tugging him off the table- holding him steady as Colin leaned against him, his legs feeling weak for a moment.

“Gonna let me return the favor?” Colin whispered, as Dick wrapped a hand around his wrist, tugging him away from the kitchen, into the living room.

“Want to?” Dick asked, dropping down on the couch. Colin grinned, made a point of tugging the tshirt off over his head- and while Dick was sad to see it go, it was well out weighed by the fact that he wanted to bite every inch of Colin’s pale chest, suck bruises into him that stood out like black ink.

“When do I not want to blow you?” Colin asked, dropping down and gripping at Dick’s thighs. He smiled up at him, looking almost sweet, as he worked the button on his jeans open.

“Devil,” Dick breathed, as Colin tugged the zipper down.

“Rather the devil you know,” Colin offered, wasting no time in pulling Dick free of his underwear. He smirked, stroking up along his cock, slowly, pausing to tease his slit with his thumb. “Besides, I’d be no fun if I was _good_.” Dick laughed, breathy, as Colin’s tongue traced down his cock, before moving back up it.

He was opening his mouth, sucking gently on the head when his phone started vibrating, cast off on the coffee table. Neither paid much attention to it, until the moment it stopped, Dick’s began to buzz in his pocket- this time, accompanied by a ring tone that had Colin pulling off, smirking- one he knew.

_Damian_.

“Probably should answer,” Colin offered, dragging his tongue along the underside of Dick’s cockhead. “Little prince doesn’t like being ignored.”

Dick stared down at him for a minute, felt his stomach clenching over the wicked gleam in Colin’s eyes. His hand was trembling as he pulled his phone from his pocket, managed to unlock it and hold it against his ear.

“Dami-“

“-tt- You’d best be fucking him if he didn’t answer.” Dick gasped- partially over Damian’s _directness_ , partially over the fact that Colin chose that moment to suckhalf of his cock into his mouth, his hand pressed against his lips, covering the rest of him. Dick heard Damian chuckle. “He’s got you in his mouth, doesn’t he?”

“Damian,” Dick gasped, heard the teen click his tongue again.

“Speaker, Grayson. _Now_.” Dick lowered his phone, hit the button, groaning low as Colin moved slowly. “You shouldn’t say _my_ name when I’m not there, beloved,” Damian pointed out, and Colin pulled off Dick’s cock, pressing open mouth kisses around the head. “How is he, Colin?”

“Good,” the redhead breathed, “Wish you were here, Dami. You were right.”

Dick groaned, reaching his free hand up to rake back through his hair. “Did you give him the idea to wear all this, Damian?”

Damian chuckled, and Dick could just tell from his voice that he was _grinning_. “Perhaps. Are you complaining?” Dick said nothing, before he leaned over, gripping Colin’s chin with his free hand and guiding him up to kiss him. He knew Damian could hear the sounds of their mouths sliding together by the small breath he released- by the way that he stayed quiet.

“I still want to fuck you,” Dick mumbled against Colin’s lips, and the redhead was grinning, standing up and hurrying towards the bedroom. Dick leaned back, watching him go, before, “You gave him knee socks, Damian.”

“I have a pair as well.” Dick whined, tipping his head back.

“Death of me.” Damian laughed.

“I know you enjoy having your...mark plastered all over us.” Dick heard Damian shifting. “Perhaps I’m wearing that Nightwing hoodie you caught me in a week ago.”

Dick arched his brows. “Yeah?”

“Perhaps that and nothing else.”

Oh, this was just getting better and _better_.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Dick muttered.

“I want to hear you fuck him,” Damian offered, as Colin walked back into the room, heading directly for Dick and crawling into his lap, offering up the bottle of lube he grabbed.

“No arguments there,” Dick offered, popping the bottle open. He’d abandoned his phone to the arm of the couch. Once his fingers were slick, he slid his hand down between Colin’s thighs, tracing them around his hole. Colin sighed, bracing his hands against Dick’s shoulders, squeezing gently when Dick eased two into him. He moaned, and from the speaker, Dick heard Damian offer up his own, smaller one.

“ _Really_ wish you were here,” Colin offered, eyes sliding towards the phone. Damian chuckled, breathy.

“Next time, love. _Promise_.” Colin nodded, moaning again as Dick moved his fingers, thrusting them in and out of his body with practiced ease. “Next time we can _both_ wear Grayson’s colors.”

Dick groaned. “I am going to fuck you senseless for this idea, Damian.”

Damian’s breath caught, the _good_ he forced out broken. Colin smiled, leaning in, pressing his mouth against Dick’s jawline, as his lover eased a third finger into him. He nuzzled down into the crook of Dick’s neck, breathing him in as Dick curled his fingers, felt Colin shiver. He rocked his hips, moaning into his throat- heard Damian echoing the noise, and smiled against Dick’s pulse.

“Dami,” he whispered, turning his head so his words wouldn’t be muffled, “Are you touching yourself?”

“What else am I supposed to do?” Damian asked- and both could picture him, tipping his head back into his pillows, pushing up into his hand, the flush creeping from his cheeks to his neck.

When Colin and Dick both groaned, it was because they wanted to _devour him_.

“Pretty boy, can I fuck you now?” Dick asked, as Colin lifted his head. The redhead smiled, far too sweet for the devil Dick knew he was.

“ _Please_.” He whined, when Dick pulled his fingers free, barely gave Dick the chance to pour lube over his cock before Colin was holding him by the base, easing himself down onto him. Dick cursed, the words turning into a growl, as Colin took half of him into his body, before he was lifting up, before pushing himself back down, _hard_.

Colin gave a cry, and Dick reached for his hips, clutching onto them as Colin rode him, hands gripping tightly at Dick’s shoulders. His cock between them was well beyond half hard, rubbing against Dick’s tshirt.

“Colin,” Damian moaned, voice echoing up from the speaker, “How does-“

“He feels so good,” Colin offered, cutting Dick off. He tossed his head back, bared his pale throat, and Dick leaned forward, latched onto the skin, sucking a bruise so quickly, so harshly, that Colin whined, loudly, the sound breaking off in a tiny cry. His hips jerked, losing their rhythm and turning desperate, as Dick sucked another one into his neck.

“I’m going to kiss every bruise,” Damian offered, his words breathy. “Every single one, Colin.”

The redhead moaned, believed him. Knew the next time he saw Damian, his mouth would press along each ghost of a bruise, would leave his own littered among them- until Colin was fighting him off, to return the favor.

Maybe, if they paused to realize just how _badly_ they loved those bruises, Colin and Damian would have a better understanding of just how Dick felt when they plastered themselves in his Nightwing colors.

Dick pulled back, gave Colin the room he needed to get his rhythm back. He watched Colin move, body aching so badly- wanting release, wanting to fill Colin and watch the way his eyes always went ever-so-wide when Dick came inside him. Between them, he felt Colin’s cock- fully hard now, smearing precum against his shirt.

“You look so good,” Dick breathed, loving the flush on Colin’s cheeks, the way he could still see his freckles. The speckles along his shoulders, collar bone. Colin tipped his head back, moaning, and Dick grinned, reaching for his phone. “You’re going to love me, Damian,” he breathed, opening his camera. “Colin, babe, le’s show our little prince what he’s missing.”

Colin glanced at him, through half lidded eyes, and smiled. Dick lifted his phone, squeezed Colin’s hip with his free hand, willing him to be still for a moment, as his phone gave the _clicking_ snap as his camera going off.

“Grayson?” Damian asked, hearing it, as Dick lowered the phone, glancing at the image. He’d just gotten Colin’s pretty mouth in the picture, showed his bare chest, the flush of his cock between them- the way he was settled so perfectly in Dick’s lap.

Dick attached the photo in a blank message to Damian, and sent it, before setting the phone back, both his hands moving to Colin’s hips, helping to lift him.

“Let’s get you off, babe,” he whispered, and Colin sighed, reaching down and grasping his own cock with one hand. He’d gotten maybe three strokes in when they both heard Damian cursing, loudly, in Arabic, before,

“I don’t know who I want to be more.” Dick chuckled, forcing his eyes not to roll as Colin clenched around him, tightly, once.

“You wanna fuck our pretty boy?” he asked, and Damian groaned. His breaths were ragged, and Dick knew he was _close_. “Or ride my cock?”

Damian whined, and Colin echoed the sound, hips jerking forward. “Fuck,” Colin gasped, “Wanna watch him in your lap, Dick.”

Dick smiled, barely able to breathe, “Guess that’s our answer.” Damian moaned, obscene, before he was calling out to both of them, a broken mantra of _Colin_ and _Grayson_ , ending in a half-sob, and Dick knew, _knew_ he’d come-

Colin did, too, because the moment Damian’s voice broke his hips were jerking forward and he was crying out, coming up against his belly. Dick felt him gripping him, tightly, and tipped his head back, giving in. He groaned, low and loud, hips jerking up once, before stilling, coming into the heat of Colin’s body. The teen shuddered, mouth falling open, before he slumped forward, over Dick, panting.

Dick pressed his mouth against Colin’s shoulders, hands leaving his hips to move up along his back, stroking gently. Colin turned his head, pressed his face into Dick’s hair, inhaled slowly, before he reached over with his clean hand, managing to grab Dick’s phone. He clicked the speaker button, turning it off and lifting it slowly to his ear.

“Please tell me we get to see you tonight,” Colin whispered, couldn’t seem to make his voice work properly. “I need to kiss you senseless for this idea.”

“I second that,” Dick offered, kissing at Colin’s jaw.

“Mmm, I wish,” Damian offered, his voice a mellow purr- the kind that told Colin if he were there, he’d be nestled between them, nuzzling into Dick’s neck, clutching at Colin’s hand over his waist. It was a _sin_ he wasn’t- Colin loved Damian, in his afterglow. “I have patrol.”

“After?” Colin asked.

“I’ll smell like the city.”

Colin laughed, and Dick did as well- hearing Damian. “I have a shower,” Dick offered, and Colin grinned.

“Hey, maybe I like him like that.”

Damian rolled his eyes- they could hear it in his voice. “Tomorrow,” he offered, “how about that?”

“Okay,” Colin agreed, “Go clean yourself up, cutie.” Damian huffed, and Dick was taking the phone, holding it against his ear.

“I’m going to get you back for this,” Dick offered, and Damian clicked his tongue.

“You enjoyed it, Grayson.”

“Oh, I know I did.” He grinned. “Goodbye, darling.”

“Goodbye, beloveds.” The line went dead, and Dick tossed the phone to the other side of the couch, leaning up to find Colin’s mouth, kissing him gently.

“Mmm, do you like it as much as I do when he calls us that?” Colin whispered, his clean hand moving back into Dick’s hair. Dick turned, kissed his wrist.

“Yes,” he admitted, smiling against Colin’s faint pulse. “Wanna get cleaned up?”

“Only if you’re going to crawl right back on this couch with me after.” Dick smiled, leaning in to nuzzle Colin’s neck, kissing at his throat softly, affectionately.

“As if there was ever a plan aside of that, babe,” Dick offered, arms wrapping around Colin, squeezing him gently.


End file.
